


【斑鸣/佐井鸣/微佐鸣】总裁与小狐狸 04

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage





	【斑鸣/佐井鸣/微佐鸣】总裁与小狐狸 04

第二天鸣人几乎是一觉睡到了午饭时间才被女仆给叫醒了，浑身酸痛的他勉强撑着床直起了身子，本来披在身上的洁白床单滑落下去，露出了男孩那印满吻痕的白皙胸膛，在宇智波家里工作了这么久的女仆早就对这种事见怪不怪了，所以她也只是很淡定的扫了一眼睡眼惺忪的鸣人，随后就拿过一件白衬衫帮着他穿上。  
“少爷，赶紧起来了，今天要出门。”女仆弯下腰给鸣人把衬衫的扣子扣好，将他身上那些暧昧的痕迹给完全隐藏了起来。  
“出门？去哪？”本来还处于半梦半醒间的男孩一听到要出门就立刻兴奋起来了，在这里住了这么久他从来都没出去过，好不容易逃出去一次结果还被斑抓回来狠狠的惩罚了一次，这下居然能听到女仆说要带他出门，这自然是让鸣人高兴不已。  
“搬家。”  
那位神出鬼没的老管家不知何时已出现在了房门，神情一直严肃的他沉稳的走到了男孩面前，对着完全还没反应过来的鸣人说，  
“鸣人少爷，还麻烦您起来准备一下，今天我们要搬家。”  
“搬家？搬去哪里？”鸣人焦急的追问着，心理瞬间感到有些不安。  
“搬去主人买下的一个小别墅那，离这不远。”老管家虽然尽量把自己的语气放轻了，但没想到这孩子的眼眶还是马上就变得湿润了，不过鸣人还是忍耐得很好，没有立刻就因为担心和害怕而落下泪来。  
“只有我.....只有我一个人搬过去吗？”男孩用诚恳又天真的目光注视着眼前的老人，语气里尽是小心翼翼。  
“我和一些下人也会跟着过去的。”老管家耐心的安抚道，即使对于他来说，哄孩子可不是一个容易的差事。  
“那斑呢.....”鸣人小小声的询问着，生怕会听到令人难以接受的回复。  
“主人他会在有空的时候过来的。”  
听到了老管家这轻描淡写的回应之后，鸣人霎时就变得有些垂头丧气的，有空的时候才过来，那估计大部分时间都不会过来了吧，打心眼里觉得自己被抛弃了的小狐狸没精打采的下了床，走到桌前兴致缺缺的吃着女仆送来的午饭，虽然食物的味道很好但对于此刻心乱如麻的鸣人来说简直味同嚼蜡，他机械的吃完了午饭之后，便跟着老管家一起出了家门，坐进一辆轿车里，临走前鸣人还有些不舍的看了一眼这个大宅子，心里充盈着复杂的情绪，之前他还千方百计的想着要怎么逃出去，现在真的要走了，居然还会有些难过。  
去小别墅的路上鸣人一直安静的坐在后座上观察着路上的景物，但由于昨晚睡眠不足加上心情低落的缘故，很快的他就蜷缩着在后座上睡着了，以至于后来老管家把他叫醒时，鸣人才惊讶的发现天都已经变黑了。  
虽然这个地方叫做小别墅，但那也是相比于宇智波家来说比较小，对比其他房子那也算是够大的了，鸣人有些好奇的绕着别墅的第一层走了一圈，发现里面好些房间都有使用过的痕迹，估计是以前斑曾经来过这里住过一段时间吧，不过感觉斑应该也很久没来过这边了，不少用品上面都覆了一层灰，看着有些萧条且冷清。  
“鸣人少爷，您随便找个地方休息吧，我们先去收拾房间了。”  
老管家说完便转身带着几个女仆离开了，感到百无聊赖的鸣人开始在别墅的第二层游荡，第二层的书房跟宇智波家里的书房布置差不多，唯一的差别就在于，别墅里放着的不全是什么厚重又艰涩难懂的书籍，有些架子上放着的是一些色彩斑斓的童话读本和小说，鸣人带着些许期待的俯身在书架前仔细的查看了一番，最后还真的惊喜的发现了书架上摆放着几本陈旧的漫画书。  
兴奋不已的男孩立马就将那几本漫画书一股脑的取了下来，他在外流浪了挺长一段时间，从来都是随性惯了，即使书房里配有合适的桌椅鸣人也从来不会想去端正的坐着看书，他一向是怎么舒服怎么来，于是就干脆趴在柔软的地毯上开始饶有兴致的翻阅着那些已经发黄变皱的漫画书。  
可能是由于太久没接触到如此有意思的东西，鸣人一翻开这本漫画就立即沉迷了其中，就连老管家来叫他出去吃饭鸣人也全然充耳不闻，最后还是斑的出现才让这个对漫画着迷的男孩转移了注意力。  
“鸣人。”斑在鸣人的身后轻轻的唤了一声，鸣人一听到那熟悉又低沉的声线立即就知道是谁了，于是赶紧爬了起来，小跑到男人的面前。  
“我还以为你今天不会过来呢。”  
“我说了我有空就会过来。”斑皱着眉头看了看男孩身上沾着的灰，“怎么还不去吃饭？”  
“嘿嘿，我在书房里发现了几本漫画书，超有意思的。”鸣人兴致盎然的把那几本书递到斑的面前，但男人丝毫不感兴趣，只是伸出手将男孩脸上蹭着的灰给轻轻拭去了。  
“赶紧出去吃饭，然后去睡觉。”斑看到了鸣人的眼睛周围有些浅浅的乌青，估摸着大概是昨天晚上折腾得太厉害了，这孩子都没休息好，黑眼圈都熬出来了。  
“今晚你会留下来陪我吗？”鸣人握住了斑放在自己脸上的手，天蓝色的眸子里写满了期待。  
斑有些心情复杂的看着那双纯洁又天真的蓝色眼眸，这孩子是真的不知道这种跟邀约一样的话是会勾起男人性欲的吗？而且还这么一脸无辜又乖巧的看着自己，这就更加让斑想把这男孩直接推到床上狠狠的欺负了。  
“你想我留下来吗?嗯？”斑捧起男孩柔软的脸庞，用掌心来感受着那微微泛红的脸蛋上传来的温热。  
“想啊......”鸣人虽然感觉有点不好意思，但面对着自己喜欢的人他还是直言不讳，他本就不擅长隐藏自己的情感，再说了对于斑，他也没什么好隐瞒的。  
听到这个孩子如此直截了当的回应后，斑觉得自己瞬间就像是被直球击中了一般，平常波澜不惊的内心瞬间被戳到了最柔软的地方，虽说孩子都是天真无邪的，但斑觉得此刻的鸣人有点天真到近乎残忍了，他这么直接又坚定的要自己留下来，其实跟在床上勾引自己没什么两样，本来斑还一直觉得昨天把鸣人折腾得太过了，今天还是让这只小狐狸好好休息吧，却没想到现在的自己会被这孩子如此直球的表达给诱惑住，有那么一刻斑真的开始犹豫今晚要不要留在这里了。  
“今晚不行，”斑想了想还是拒绝了鸣人的请求，随后就毫不意外的看见那孩子的肩膀由于失望而耷拉下来了，“我还有事情要处理，你自己一个人乖乖的吃完饭就去睡觉。”  
“那你什么时候再过来？”男孩有些不依不饶，他想要斑给他一个明确的回复，但斑却只是低下头轻吻了一下男孩的薄唇，随后就笑着揉了揉鸣人金色的发丝，  
“再说吧。”

斑离开之后就没有再来过小别墅这边，鸣人看着日历给过去的一天画上红色的交叉，估算着斑也有一个多星期没来了，他开始的几天还天天追着老管家问斑什么时候会来，但老管家的回复永远都是不清楚，不知道，久而久之鸣人也觉得没意思，继而就不再纠缠这位老人了。  
不过即使斑一直没在别墅里出现过，但鸣人能从一些小事情上还是感觉到他还是有在关注着自己的，比如说刚搬到别墅的第二天老管家就带回来了几十套新的漫画放到了书架上，突然看到有这么多新的漫画书出现在书架上，这让鸣人简直高兴得不行，他变得更加的沉迷于漫画书的世界，到后来甚至还开始拿着纸币临摹起书上的人物和景观，虽然从没学过绘画的他下笔和手法都很是稚嫩和青涩，但总归是能把这些人物勾勒出个大概形状来。  
老管家虽然平时对鸣人总是一副不冷不热的样子，但他作为斑的手下，自然也是在密切注意着这孩子的一举一动，这段时间以来他发现鸣人开始对绘画感兴趣，于是就把这件事汇报给了自己的主人，斑听到后也觉得有些奇怪，那只小狐狸平时一直挺闹腾的，居然能静下心来画画吗？  
“那孩子貌似很感兴趣的样子，在书房画了很多呢。”  
说着老管家取出一张画纸放到了斑的桌前，斑一看，纸上画着的是一个男人的侧脸，留着黑色的长发，这熟悉的形象，画的可不就是他吗？想到那只咋咋呼呼的小狐狸居然也能安静的坐在书房，一笔一划的勾勒出他的模样，斑的脸上不禁浮现出一丝笑意。  
“难得他对一件事情这么感兴趣，”斑轻笑着将那张画小心的放进了抽屉，“是不是得给鸣人好好的培养一下？”  
“请主人吩咐。”老管家微微颔首，等待着斑的吩咐。  
“你只需要给我看好那只小狐狸就行了。”斑掏出手机摁下了几个数字，“其他的事不用你管。”

两个星期过去了，鸣人依然没有等到斑的出现，但出乎他意料的是，平时只有鸣人和下人们住着的小别墅在今天居然来了一位客人，而且还是鸣人从来都没有见过或者听说过的人。  
“您好，我叫佐井。”陌生的青年微笑着向一脸好奇的男孩打了招呼，并主动的伸出了手，他面容清秀俊俏，留着干净利落的黑色短发，鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，看上去很是文雅随和。  
“您好，我是鸣人。”鸣人也伸出手与佐井握了握，并趁着机会悄悄的打量了几眼这个陌生人，不由得在心里疑惑这人的皮肤怎么白得跟没有血色似的。  
“少爷，这位是来教您画画的老师，”老管家向鸣人介绍道，“以后佐井每周都会过来两次教你画画。”  
一听到这人是过来教自己画画的，鸣人瞬间就欢呼雀跃了起来，他亲昵的握住了佐井稍微有些冰冷的双手并且用力的摇了摇，  
“真是太好了！我一直就想着能有人过来教我画画呢，”男孩兴奋的凑上前去，脸上的猫须胎记随着他高兴的节奏跟着一扬一扬的，看上去真的就跟只小狐狸差不多，“很高兴认识你！佐井！”  
“很高兴认识你，鸣人。”佐井回应了一个友好的微笑，但无人知道他那弯弯的笑眼背后隐藏着的到底是什么。  
“诶，老爷爷，我们什么时候可以开始上课啊？”鸣人转过身去拉住老管家，着急的询问着。  
“今天就可以上课了，我已经给少爷买好......”  
当鸣人和老管家在交流时，站在一旁的佐井正不动声色的注视着他面前那个充满活力的男孩，一双带着些许目的性的黑色眼眸透过镜片悄然的观察着男孩的一举一动，虽然根据团藏给的情报，此时的鸣人已经由于遭遇了先前的那场巨大的变故所以记忆丧失，昔日的好身手看来也已经荡然无存，但佐井没想到的是，自己曾跟鸣人共事过一段时间，但这男孩方才看到自己反应完完全全就跟看到一个陌生人一样，长期从事情报工作的佐井十分擅长于察言观色，他能判断出鸣人这种反应肯定不是装出来的，这男孩应该是真的丢失了关于过去的全部记忆。  
想到这，佐井意味深长的提了提眼镜，心里已经暗自的盘算好了接下来的计划。

虽然鸣人平时都呆在小别墅里，与外界的信息接触得比较少，但根据老管家和其他女仆的说法，佐井在羽之国是个小有名气的年轻画家，在社交软件上有着不少的追随者和爱慕家，所创作的作品也受到了业界的不少好评，最近还在国内开了几场画展，也因此受到了更多的关注和认可，不过佐井本人倒是很低调，他从来都不在杂志或者社交网络上露面，甚至很多提到他的新闻也完全找不到他的照片作为配图，可能也正因为这个青年如此年少有为，低调处事，斑才会选他来给鸣人进行辅导吧。  
“嗯，你画得不错呢，感觉很有天赋。”  
课程开始后，佐井坐在仆人们专门收拾出来的画室里，正认真的翻看着鸣人的画册，原本这房间是个练习钢琴的琴房，但现在已经被女仆们精心的收拾成一间画室来供佐井和鸣人使用了。  
“真的吗？”男孩的眸子由于喜悦而放大，自己乱七八糟的画居然能被一个这么厉害的人物称赞，这自然是令鸣人感到很是欢欣。  
“是啊，”佐助对着鸣人鼓励般的笑了笑，“你只要多加练习，肯定可以画的更好。”  
“那就太好了，我一开始还以为我画得很糟糕呢，”男孩有些不好意思的挠了挠头，稚气的脸上由于害羞而稍稍发烫。  
“不过，”佐井将画册翻到某一页，指着上面的那个男人问道，“这个人，你画了很多次呢，他是你的.....?”  
鸣人探头一看，才发现佐井指着的那页正是自己画的斑，霎时之间他的脸就泛起了一层红晕，就连表情都变得有些尴尬，那不自然的神态被坐在他正对面的佐井看个一清二楚。  
其实鸣人也不知道要怎么跟佐井说他和斑之间的关系，他自己认为他和斑应该是很亲密的关系了，毕竟连那种事都.....做过好几次了，怎么说也能算是情人了吧，可是如果就这么直白的跟佐井坦白他和斑是情侣关系，估计会把佐井给吓到，但是如果不说是情人的话，难道要说是哥哥？长辈吗？虽然从年龄上来说，斑确实可以做自己的哥哥了。  
看着面前的男孩如此手足无措的样子，佐井只觉得有些好笑，他其实对于漩涡鸣人的一切早已了如指掌，之所以会对鸣人提出这样的问题，不过是想亲耳听见鸣人承认他和这个男人之间那暧昧的关系罢了。  
“他是我的....好朋友。”  
最终鸣人还是有些支支吾吾的回答了佐井的问题，佐井听了之后也只是装作了然似的笑了笑，随后将画册还给了鸣人，  
“看来这是个你很珍惜的朋友呢。”  
“嗯！”鸣人将画册抱紧，朝着佐井绽放了一个充满阳光的笑容。  
佐井看着这个熟悉的笑容突然感觉有些恍惚，但很快的他又换回了自己平时那个令人捉摸不透的笑脸，笑眯眯的对着男孩说，  
“那我们就开始上课吧。”

按照安排，佐井一般每周会来两次别墅里辅导鸣人画画，由于佐井与鸣人的年龄相近，再加上鸣人本来性格就非常的热情积极，所以几个星期之后，他和佐井的关系立刻就变得亲近起来了，至少鸣人自己认为他和佐井的关系真的挺要好的。他因为一直呆在屋子里从没出去过，无法认识别的同龄人，所以就理所当然的把佐井当成是自己的好朋友，上课时除了请教一些绘画相关的技巧和知识以外，还会跟佐井说起一些日常生活的琐事，比如说今天看的漫画哪个哪个人物又死了，昨天女仆们做的菜太多了完全吃不完，还有什么偶尔经过的流浪猫流浪狗真的很可爱他也很想养，这种诸如此类的废话，如果佐井不打断的话，鸣人能滔滔不绝的说上好几个小时。  
但佐井还偏偏就是不打断鸣人，反而还很耐心的听着，经常还会给一两句回应让鸣人知道他是有在认真听，这么一来，鸣人就愈加觉得佐井这个人实在是太温柔善良了，心里对他的好感不自觉的又增加了好几分。  
不过，让佐井感到在意的是，这个男孩虽然一直在自顾自的说个不停，但他从来没有提起过那个画册上的男人，也就是宇智波斑，但既然鸣人没有提起，佐井也不打算去主动发问，毕竟那样会显得太刻意而引起怀疑。  
本来佐井以为自己是没什么机会碰见宇智波斑的，但令他没想到的是，他居然在无意中见到了这个一直没有露过面的男人，而且还是在那种情况下。  
当时，佐井按照约定好的时间来了别墅，但跟往常不一样的时，之前每次他刚一进来别墅，那个天真烂漫的金发男孩就会高兴的迎出来，然后用他那大嗓门叭叭叭的开始叨叨，可这次佐井并没有看到鸣人出现，感到有些疑惑的青年低头看了看腕上的手表，上面显示的时间也正好是预约好的时间，难道今天鸣人是自己先到画室去了吗？  
这么想着，佐井就迈着步伐往画室去了，但是一旦接近画室，心思灵敏的他马上就察觉到了不对劲的地方，画室的门是虚掩着的，而且再往前走近的话，好像能听到一些奇怪的声音。  
佐井立刻警惕般的皱起了眉头，他放轻自己的脚步，开始以缓慢的节奏靠近画室，随着与声源的愈加接近，那些细微的声响也开始被逐渐放大，佐井停住了继续往前的动作，他听到的是一阵粘腻的水声、肉体激烈碰撞时沉闷的声音，还有就是一个男孩所发出来的带着哭腔但是又甜腻诱人的叫声......  
这个男孩的声音听上去实在是太过熟悉了，以至于佐井都不得不开始怀疑这个声音的主任到底是不是他现在脑海里正想着的那个人。  
被这个疑问所驱使，佐井的身体就像是不受控制般的继续往前移动着，他悄悄的靠近那个门缝，想亲眼看看房间里到底发生了什么，以至于会传出那样暧昧的声响。  
等他找到了一个可以正好看见房间内的景观的方位后，所映入他眼帘的画面使佐井不由得大惊失色，心跳猛地开始加速。  
他看见了那个一向活力十足又天真烂漫的金发男孩此刻正在一个高大健壮的黑发男人衣衫不整的压在钢琴上，男孩的裤子和内裤都被褪到了脚踝处，整个身上好好穿着的只有一双纯白的中筒袜，圆润白皙的双丘被握在男人宽大的手掌中肆意揉搓着，而臀间那隐秘的穴口此刻正被男人那粗壮的肉棒来回的顶入挺进，肉体相互结合碰撞的沉重啪啪声在整个空间内回响着，随着肉棒的快速又凶猛的抽插，男孩纤细的穿着白色中筒袜的双腿也挂在男人的腰间跟着节奏一下一下的晃动着，被肉棒撑得大开的菊穴在性器抽插的瞬间淌出一些浑浊的液体，飞溅到被擦得锃光瓦亮的黑色钢琴盖上，给整个画面更加增添了一分淫糜。  
佐井被眼前这活色生香的一幕给惊住了，他整个人定在了原地，心跳快得就像是要跳出嗓子眼一般，他从没想过那个一直都非常元气开朗的男孩也能表现出这样勾人的媚态，还有他那总是大大咧咧偶尔还显得有些吵闹的声音居然也能像现在这么粘腻和甜美，佐井凝视着鸣人那泛着薄汗的额角，发红的眼眶，布满牙印和吻痕的锁骨和肩膀，被吮吸玩弄得充血挺立的乳头，还有因为强烈的快感刺激而勃起的阴茎，情不自禁的咽下了一口唾沫，此时此刻的佐井，竟觉得空气是如此的灼热，烧得他浑身上下都烫的厉害，下腹处也无法控制的出现了一种莫名酸胀感，这是他在以前从未有过的感觉。  
“斑......”鸣人主动的勾住了男人的脖颈，而斑也像是会意一般，他俯下身吻住了这只可口的小狐狸，同时加快了身下挺动抽插的速度，对准男孩肠道内的那颗敏感的凸起，就是一阵猛烈的进攻。  
“呃.....嗯.......”  
男孩惬意的呻吟被封锁在这个热切的亲吻中，佐井看见鸣人的双腿被斑抬高架在肩上，姿势的改变使得男孩身下的菊穴愈加打开，更加的方便男人的肉棒进出和侵犯，随着斑挺动腰部的速度加快，粘腻的水声和啪啪声也随之而变得密集，最后，被操干得满头大汗的男孩在斑的猛地一个插入后，纤细的腰高高弹起，前方早已膨胀到了极点的阴茎不受控制的射出一道白色的浊液，而与此同时，斑也将自己的阴茎往男孩的体内深处埋进，射进了一股微凉的体液。  
斑餍足的将自己射精后的阴茎从男孩被撑开的后穴里抽出，早已习惯了被异物入侵的穴口一时之间闭合不上，使得刚射入的精液都开始往外流出，顺着男孩的腿根留到钢琴上。  
看着自己身下的鸣人此刻大口喘着粗气的样子，斑知道以这孩子的体力估计是撑不下去了，但他和这只小狐狸实在太久没见面了，好不容易这次可以好好的亲热一下，斑自然是打算要好好的享用专属于自己的美味佳肴。  
“哈...啊....”精疲力尽的男孩有些脱力般的喘着粗气，鸣人虽然已经觉得自己要招架不住了，但是斑估计不会这么快就放过他，果不其然，还没等他休息好，男人就已经将他抱起，扶住鸣人的腰肢，将自己的肉棒顶入，开始了新一轮的进攻。  
站在门外目睹了一场活春宫的佐井此时正感到心烦意乱，口干舌燥，他的理智告诉自己他应该立刻离开，但本能的欲望却驱使他留在原地，他觉得自己的双眼离不开那个诱人又可爱的男孩，而他的身体也在叫嚣着，渴望着，想要拥有这个男孩。  
正当佐井以一种矛盾的心态站在原地时，一只手忽而从他身后伸了过来，抓住门把手，轻轻的将门扣上了。  
“佐井先生，”老管家挡在了门前，用冰冷的眼神注视着眼前面色潮红的青年，“真是不好意思了，少爷今天有点事不能上课，没来得及通知您课程暂停，害您白跑一趟了。”  
“啊....没事。”  
佐井也感觉到了自己此时的脸烫得不正常，他开始恼怒于自己的失态，作为一个受过专业训练，作为一个不应拥有任何感情的人，他觉得无法容忍自己犯下这种低级错误。  
“我会安排好车子送您离开的，请您稍等。”  
“不劳你们费心了，”佐井现在只想立刻离开这个使他无法控制住自己的地方，“我自己出去就可以了。”  
“那还请先生您一路上注意安全。”老管家朝佐井点了点头，佐井也礼貌性的回应后，便走到了大门前，离开了这座别墅。

像是夺路而逃一般，佐井几乎是飞也似的回到了自己的住所，他住的地方布置得很简单，完全没有鸣人住的别墅那么豪华和精致，但此刻这么一个小小的个人空间却让他感到无比安心。  
尚未平静下来的青年直接躺倒在了床铺上，他感觉到自己的内脏因为方才的急速奔跑还在剧烈震动着，特别是那颗躁动的心还兀自跳动得十分厉害，简直是想要炸开来一般，与其同时他的全身上下都热得厉害，就像是有一把无明业火在熊熊的燃烧一般，直把他烧得口干舌燥，但烧得最厉害的地方还是他那个已经明显涨起来的下腹。  
佐井感觉现在的自己是既愤怒又困惑，他愤怒于自己竟然会因为这么一个男孩而失去理智，甚至无法控制自己的身体，只能跟随着那愚蠢的本能，同时他也困惑于自己为什么还能产生这些情感，照理说，他应该已经被训练成一个没有感情，只会执行任务的机器才对。  
全都是因为那个漩涡鸣人，心乱如麻的佐井坐起身来，他想起第一次和漩涡鸣人见面时，那个男孩面色不善，撇着嘴巴说我们第七班不需要其他人进来，有佐助就够了，现在的漩涡鸣人则抱着斑的画像跟自己说这个人是自己最好的朋友，然后就在今天，佐井亲眼目睹了鸣人跟宇智波斑之间那淫秽的情事。  
为什么不管是以前还是现在，他总是会比别人慢一步呢，他一直无法在那个男孩心里占有一席之地，以前的漩涡鸣人心里有宇智波佐助，现在的漩涡鸣人，心里只有宇智波斑。  
佐井感觉自己头痛欲裂，他一闭上眼睛，眼前浮现的全是那个男孩被斑压在身下侵犯的画面，那个男孩泛红的脸颊，印着吻痕的锁骨，红肿的乳头，纤细的腰肢还有光滑白皙的双腿被操得晃动颤抖的场景全部在他脑海里一一闪回，以至于佐井情不自禁的伸出手摸向自己开始勃起的下体，五指握住那根硬挺起来的阴茎，开始毫无章法的撸动起来。  
他一直觉得自己不需要性，也不需要情感，但漩涡鸣人的出现扰乱了他的一切，佐井开始想像着那个男孩喘着气躺在自己身下的画面，他握着男孩柔软的腰肢狠狠的贯穿了他，被侵犯的金发男孩无力的哭泣着，发出既像抗拒又像是迎合的呻吟，赤裸的男孩被自己抱起，阴茎顶入他体内的最深处，感受着男孩从内而外的颤抖，随后热烈但又温柔的吻落在男孩的唇上以及身上的每一寸肌肤，而男孩也热情的回吻，白皙的双腿紧紧圈住自己的腰，而后自己加快了挺入的速度，鸣人也在佐井的想象中尖叫着达到了高潮。  
一阵战栗过后，佐井睁开了眼睛，他看着自己手上的白浊，感到了对自己前所未有的厌恶。

第二天，佐井依旧是如期而至，他本以为推开门后会看到那只兴奋的小狐狸迎上来，不料这次他刚一进门就猝不及防的看到了那个高大的黑发男人正靠在精致华贵的沙发上喝着茶，手里拿着一份报纸漫不经心的翻阅着，见到佐井进来了，男人也只是稍稍抬了抬眼，随后就用低沉又平稳的声音问道，  
“你就是佐井？”  
“是的。”佐井直视着斑，尽量让自己看上去显得轻松自如，但面前这个男人的气场实在是过于强大，这让他忽而有些控制不住的头皮发麻。  
“嗯，这段时间都是你在给鸣人上课？”斑用黑色的眼眸仔细的打量着眼前这个身形挺拔面容清秀的青年，眼神凌厉得仿佛就跟在审问着佐井一般。  
“是的，高桥先生拜托我每周过来两次给鸣人上课。”  
高桥是斑的一个得力助手之一，也是斑下命令让高桥去找一个老师给鸣人上课的，虽然斑听说这个佐井是个年轻有为的画家，但他实在没想到这个人会如此的年少，可能也就比鸣人大了两三岁的样子吧。不过根据老管家最近给自己的汇报，鸣人倒是挺喜欢这个小年轻的，他们之间相处得也不错。  
正当斑在不动声色的观察着眼前的青年时，身后的房门忽然就被推开了，随后那只闲不住的小狐狸就风风火火的跑到了还在因为与斑独处一室而紧张不已的佐井面前，用那热情洋溢的声音兴奋的跟青年打了个招呼，  
“佐井！昨天真是太抱歉了，我......我临时有事所以没能跟着你上课。”男孩双手合十耷拉着嘴角，一副十分诚恳的样子，在祈求佐井能原谅他昨天的失约。  
“没事，我知道你不是故意的。”佐井微笑着拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，却冷不防的感受到了一股阴冷的视线猛地射到了自己身上来，佐井撇了撇眼睛，毫不意外的发现此时宇智波斑正一脸不悦的直视着自己。  
“我就知道佐井你不会怪我的，”鸣人朝着佐井露出一个盈满阳光活力的笑容，“我们赶紧去上课吧，我有好多话想......”  
“咳，鸣人，”似乎是看不下去这只小狐狸对着其他男人过于热情了，一直被无视的斑终于忍不住轻咳了一声，让男孩的注意力转移到了自己身上，“我要准备出门了。”  
“啊，再见，嗯......路上注意安全。”  
鸣人转过身去礼貌的跟斑道了别，却没想到惹得这个男人更加不高兴了，他要的不是再见或者路上注意安全这种假模假样的客套话，他要的是小狐狸跟往常一样给他一个吻别啊，难道是因为这个佐井的存在，所以这孩子觉得不好意思了吗？想到这，斑虽然很不想承认，但现在的他确实是醋意大发，心里简直是不愉快到了极点，于是他干脆就俯下身扣住男孩那小巧的下巴，直截了当的当着佐井的面狠狠的吻住了鸣人。  
佐井没想到斑居然会当着自己的面跟鸣人接吻，一瞬间的惊吓过去之后，佐井随后立即就把关注的重点放在了被亲吻的男孩身上，鸣人显然也是没料到斑竟然会在有外人的情况下吻他，感觉到尴尬和害羞的他立刻就想把头偏到一边躲避这个突如其来的吻，但斑偏偏就不让他有任何回避的动作，男人加重了扣住鸣人下巴的力道，甚至还一把搂过男孩的腰让他的身体贴近自己，给这个本来只是唇瓣相接的浅吻增加了一丝暧昧的色彩。  
“好了，在家要好好听话，知道吗？”片刻后，斑放开了怀里的脸颊泛红的男孩，随后宠溺的揉了揉他的金发。  
“嗯......知道了。”鸣人乖巧的点点头，随后主动上前搂住了斑。  
佐井用复杂的眼神注视着此时此刻亲昵无比的二人，他知道方才斑的这个举动是用来对他发出警告的，是用来宣示斑对鸣人的主权的，但斑完全没必要这么做，昨天两人之间的情事，也已经让佐井完全的意识到了漩涡鸣人永远不属于他这个事实。

男人离开之后，鸣人就跟佐井像往常一样走进了画室，开始了新的课程，鸣人一坐下就立刻焦急的拿出了自己的画册，翻到了某一页，然后递给了佐井，  
“佐井，这是我最近画的，其实我昨天就想给你看了，但没想到......”鸣人没继续说下去，但说实在的他真的不知道斑昨天会回来，而且也没想到斑会直接就在画室对他做了......那种事。  
“嗯？我看看。”佐井接过画册，随意的翻看了几页，发现鸣人这次所画的东西都是以自然景观为主题，比如说小河、大桥还有山谷，跟以前所画过的东西很不一样，之前鸣人一直沉迷于漫画人物，所以临摹的都是漫画里的主人公，这次怎么突然会画起自然山水来呢？  
“你这次画的全部都是风景呢，”佐井把目光放到了日落时的小河那一页，“跟以前画的主题完全不一样，这些风景也是你从漫画上看到的吗？”  
“不是，我不是临摹的漫画。”鸣人回应道。  
“那这些地方是你自己去过的吗？”佐井仔细的打量着画上的那条小河，发现这条小河还有小河旁的景观，居然让他感到有些熟悉，因为这条小河，跟木叶村的某个地方很是相似。  
“也不是，我不怎么出去郊游。”说到这鸣人有些无奈的耸了耸肩，他之所以不出去郊游还不是因为不能出去。  
“那这些地方是?”佐井感觉到自己的心跳正在逐渐加速，其实此时他的心里已经对鸣人所画的这个地方有了一个大概的答案，但是他并不能确定，因为一旦确定的话，那就说明这孩子的记忆，是没有完全丧失的。  
“是我梦到的地方，”鸣人说到这时还有些迷惑的挠了挠头，“我最近一直在做梦，然后不停的梦到这条小河，还有一座桥和山谷。”  
“你经常做梦吗？”佐井试探着发问，想知道鸣人到底是不是想起了什么，但他面前的男孩仍是非常困惑又不解的样子。  
“也没有经常。”鸣人自认为自己做梦的次数不多，在流浪的时候因为经常饿肚子所以他梦到的都是拉面、烧鸡这样的美食，后来住进宇智波家之后，他所做的梦都跟斑有关，然而这段时间，不知为何他居然会梦到这些他完全没去过的地方，并且还不是一次两次，是一直在梦到，这让鸣人感到非常的疑惑和困扰，所以他就试着将这些地方按照梦里的样子描绘了下来，看看能不能让佐井帮着自己看看这都是怎么回事。  
“但是我最近经常梦到这条小河，”说着鸣人伸出手去指了指画上坐在河边的两个人形草稿，“还有这两个人，在梦里，他们一直坐在河边。”  
“这两个人？”佐井挑了挑眉，“这两个人是谁？”  
“我也不清楚，但我觉得其中一个人应该是我，至于另一个人，他是......”男孩停住了，他发现自己竟找不到一个合适的词语来描绘这个梦里出现的人。  
佐井没有说话，只是静静的看着鸣人，他生怕自己的某一句话或某一个提问会成为让这个男孩找回记忆的提示，所以最终他还是选择了沉默。  
“他应该是我的朋友吧，”思索了片刻之后，鸣人有些疑惑的说，但很快的他又摇了摇头，像是有些泄气一般的叹了口气，  
“但感觉我跟他又不像是朋友，我们有时关系不错，但有时关系又很差，嗯......反正感觉他对我来说好像是个蛮重要的人。”  
听到这，佐井已经基本能猜出鸣人梦到的另一个人是谁了，可佐井并没有要提醒鸣人的打算，毕竟他完全没有必要这么做，让这个男孩彻底的忘了那个人，这不是很好吗？  
“我记得在梦里，我们一起坐在河边，很开心，”鸣人用若有所思的目光注视着画册上的小河，同时努力的回忆着自己梦里与那个人的一点一滴，“但后来，不知道为什么，我们吵架了，好像还打了一架？我记不得了，然后，那个人就不见了，我现在再也没有梦见过他了。”  
说到那个人不见时，鸣人的语气很是低落失望，事实上，他也确实是觉得很难过，因为这让他感觉自己好像弄丢了一个非常重要的东西，但他却想不起来这个东西是什么，也想不起来丢在了哪里，这让鸣人感觉心里像是被狠狠的扯了一下一般，那种陌生的疼痛使他害怕。  
“关于这个人，你还能想起更多吗？”佐井露出了自己脸上时常挂着的那个假笑。  
“想不起来了。”鸣人皱起眉头，其实他也想知道更多关于这个人的事，但无奈的是自己一旦开始回想，就会有莫名的头痛向他袭来，使他不得不停住。  
“既然你想不起来了，可能这个人并没有你想象中那么重要吧，”佐井用轻柔的声音和语调安抚着面前的男孩，“或许这个人只是你在漫画里看到过的人物，反映到梦里了而已。”  
“啊？真的是这样吗？”鸣人一向觉得佐井是个厉害又聪明的人，所以此刻他对佐井所持的说法自然也是深信不疑。  
“对啊，”佐井脸上的笑容变得更大了，他正在用不被鸣人所察觉的方式，悄悄的抹去男孩脑海里曾经存在过的那个人的痕迹，“而且，如果说这个人对你来说真的很重要，那你怎么会忘记他呢？”  
“呃......说的也是，”鸣人如释重负般的点了点头，随后就像是卸下了重担一样，高兴的笑了，“对我来说很重要的人我才不会忘记呢。”  
“是的，所以你也别想这么多了。”佐井将那条小河的画翻了过去，然后把空白的画册还给了鸣人，“我们今天来画别的吧。”  
“嗯，好啊！”鸣人开心的把画册放好，随后拿起了画笔。  
看到这个男孩貌似已经不再纠结于梦里出现过的那个人，佐井不禁勾起了嘴角，如果可以的话，他十分乐意让宇智波佐助在鸣人的世界里彻底消失。

TBC  
失忆这种狗血梗我都写的出来，我也是佛了我自己哈哈哈哈  
佐井哥哥被我写得太腹黑了....明明他其实很温柔w  
佐助再不出来小狐狸真的要跟别人跑了  
下次更新真的要随缘了，感谢看到这里的各位！


End file.
